


A könyvmoly

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: Szösszenetek [39]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Cliche, High School, M/M, One True Pairing, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: „Semmi pénzért nem jött volna ki erre a hülye meccsre, ha a tanári kar nem tette volna kötelezővé. A legkevésbé sem érdekelte a foci, az iskolatársaival pedig, akik a csapatban játszottak - meg úgy általában véve az iskolatársaival -, egyáltalán nem volt jóban, és különben is, tanulnia kellett.”
Relationships: Reita/Uruha (the GazettE)
Series: Szösszenetek [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604515
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	A könyvmoly

**Author's Note:**

> A magyar nem az anyanyelvem, a történetet myvision4free bétázta.

Semmi pénzért nem jött volna ki erre a hülye meccsre, ha a tanári kar nem tette volna kötelezővé. A legkevésbé sem érdekelte a foci, az iskolatársaival pedig, akik a csapatban játszottak - meg úgy általában véve az iskolatársaival -, egyáltalán nem volt jóban, és különben is, _tanulnia kellett_. Tiszta szerencse, hogy az osztályfőnök, amikor közölte vele, hogy nem, semmi szín alatt nem húzhatja ki magát ez alól, mert igenis kötelező, azt nem mondta, hogy tényleg _néznie_ is kell a meccset - ezért Akira magával hozta a történelemkönyvét. Miközben beletemetkezik a Meidzsi-restauráció milliónyi részletébe, nem kell majd odafigyelnie sem arra, mi zajlik a pályán, sem arra, hogyan röhögnek rajta nem túl visszafogottan az osztálytársai.

Nem érdekelte, hogy cikizik őt, komolyan nem. Végül is, ő lesz az, aki viszi is majd valamire az életben, mert ő legalább hajlandó kinyitni a tankönyveit. Csak hát… mégiscsak unta már hallgatni a hülyeségeiket.

El kellett volna hoznia a fülhallgatót is a telefonjához. Akkor tényleg ki tudna mindent zárni.

Nem érdekelte, mi zajlik körülötte. Nem akart részt venni semmiféle iskolai tevékenységben, hacsak az nem volt a tanulással kapcsolatos - ez pedig végképp nem volt. És komolyan, tényleg nem volt irigy azokra, akik a focicsapatban játszottak. Nem is igazán ismerte a szabályokat - jó, azt tudta, mi az a les, de komolyan, az nem nagy ügy, azt mindenki tudja, aki legalább egyszer véletlenül a sportcsatornát kapcsolta be a tanuláshoz háttérzajnak. Nem akart sportolni. Akart a fene! Úgyis béna volt - még szerencse, így nem kényszerítették rá, hogy ő is részt vegyen azokon a hülye edzéseken, és az idejét pazarolja ahelyett, hogy tanulna.

Akira a történelmet szerette, és az irodalmat. Nyelveket tanulni, esténként természettudományos könyveket bújni az ágyban. Nem volt olyan, mint a többi korabeli. Nem is akart olyan lenni.

Beletemetkezett a könyvébe hát, és ahogy újra és újra elolvasta a leckét, míg sikerült minden részletet jól az eszébe vésnie, el is szaladt az idő, és véget ért a meccs is. Észre sem vette, hogy már egyedül ül a lelátókon, és talán másnap hajnalban is ott lett volna még, ha valaki hirtelen a vállára nem teszi a kezét.

Akira ijedtében megugrott, és hátrazuhant a rozoga padon. A feje a mögötte lévő ülés szélének koccintotta - még szerencse, hogy nem nagyobb erővel verte oda, mert akkor biztos ott marad.

\- Jaj, ne haragudj! Nem akartalak megijeszteni! - Akira gúnyos hangnemre számított, de a fiú, aki felsegítette, egyáltalán nem tűnt gúnyosnak, sőt… A tekintete és az arca is tele volt aggodalommal. - Jól vagy?

\- Semmi bajom - bökte ki nagy sokára Akira. A fiú erre megeresztett egy apró mosolyt, és Akirában csak ekkor tudatosult, hogy Takashima áll előtte - az a Takashima, aki a legmenőbb srác volt az iskolában, a focicsapat kapitánya, aki körül folyton lányok és fiúk serege legyeskedett, és aki…

Akire Akira eddig igyekezett kósza pillantásoknál többet sohasem vetni, ugyanis pofátlanul jóképű is volt.

\- Nem akartalak megijeszteni - ismételte Takashima. - Csak meg akartam kérdezni, hogy lejössz rugdosni kicsit a labdát velünk?

\- Most lett vége a meccsnek - csúszott ki Akira száján igen értelmesen.

\- Igen, ilyenkor szeretünk kicsit levezetni a srácokkal. Szóval, ha van kedved… - Takashima vállat vont, és hanyag mozdulattal a zöld fű felé intett.

\- Izé… - Akirának a torkában dobogott a szíve. - Én… Nem tudok focizni.

\- Nem tudsz, vagy nem szeretsz? - döntötte félre a fejét felvont szemöldökkel a magasabb fiú.

\- Egyik sem. Mindkettő - nyögte Akira. Úgy érezte, az agya felmondta a szolgálatot, és teljesen magára hagyta őt ebben a lehetetlen helyzetben.

\- Hát jó… Azért, ha van kedved, maradj, míg végzünk - mosolyodott el Takashima. Piszkosul dögös mosolya volt. Nem volt fair. Akira majdnem elolvadt tőle, akár egy hóember a sivatag közepén. - Utána hazakísérlek.

Mielőtt válaszolhatott volna, Takashima már neki is iramodott, és kettesével szedve a lépcsőfokokat csatlakozott társaihoz, akik már javában adogatták egymásnak a tucatnyi pályán lévő labdát.

Akira visszarogyott az ülésére. Talán mostantól mégiscsak néznie kéne az iskolai focimeccseket?


End file.
